Percabeth One-shots
by cliffdangling
Summary: This is just a collection of little percabeth stories. mostly fluff, although some sad stories. Rated T just in case ;)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Well, this is just gonna be a collection of cute, fluffy Percabeth stories. I don't own the Percy Jackson series (aha I wish) or any of the characters, I just want to share some of my short fanfics. I'm not sure how often I'll be able to update, but stick with me and I'll add more stories soon!**

**Alright, enjoy!**

"Pick somewhere in the shade!" Annabeth yelled. Percy skipped ahead, swinging the picnic basket beside him like a little kid. The wind blew through his brown hair and ruffled his loose shirt. The sky was clear and the air was warm; the perfect day for a picnic.

Percy tossed the basket into a shaded area under a cluster of trees. After spreading out the blanket, Percy turned on his heel to face Annabeth. "M'lady," he said, gesturing to the blanket. Annabeth grinned and sat down, patting the spot next to her. Her blonde hair fell around her face, and her eyes sparkled, reflecting the sunlight. Basically, she looked beautiful. Like always.

Percy spread out his arms and let himself fall backwards onto the blanket. Lying on his back, he stared up at the sky. "So, what's on the menu for today?" Annabeth asked with a laugh.

"Well, we've got 5 star peanut-butter-and-jelly sandwiches, professionally made chocolate-chip cookies-"

"So you didn't make them."

"-and soda."

"Sounds lovely." Annabeth said. As they ate, they remained quiet; probably distracted by the delicious meal that Percy's mom had made for them. As Percy finished chewed on the last cookie, Annabeth spoke. "It's nice to have a day off every once and a while, away from monsters… and schoolwork."

"Because school is the worst monster of all." Percy said, lying back down on the blanket now that the risk of choking was gone. Annabeth looked over at him, smirking.

"What?" he asked, glancing over at her.

"You've got chocolate on your chin." And sure enough, as Percy pressed a finger to his chin, he felt a wet dab of something on his skin. He wiped it off with his finger, then leaned towards Annabeth. He locked eyes with her, then without a trace of emotion on his face, he splashed his soda on her.

"Oh, real mature!" she yelled, but she couldn't stay mad for long. Two seconds later, they busted out laughing. Percy pulled her into him, and their lips touched. Percy felt more comfortable around Annabeth, all his problems seemed to disappear. Of course he was the guy; he wasn't supposed to be so dependent on his girlfriend. But Percy couldn't help it. Annabeth made him better.

All the romance was taken out of them kissing when there was a loud thump next to the blanket. Percy pulled away to discover their friend Leo sprawled on the ground, covered in dirt and scrapes. He had fallen out of the tree above them. "Uh," he spattered.

"What the-"

"I can explain!" Leo interrupted Annabeth. "I was just.. spending some time with the birds… right above you guys! I wasn't spying or anything!"

"Mmhmm." Annabeth replied, starting to stand up. "And you've got about 5 seconds before I punch you, so you should start running." Leo's eyes widened, and he took off. Annabeth turned back to Percy, gave him a kiss on the cheek and said, "I'll call you tomorrow." She smiled, then sprinted after Leo, shouting, "You're SO dead, Valdez!" Percy watched her go, and grinned. He had a great girlfriend.


	2. Chapter 2

**So this one isn't really a cute fluffy Percabeth story, it's just a sad letter from Percy to Annabeth but i mean that's still percabeth right?**

**Well, I hope you enjoy this!**

**Don't forget to review! :)**

Dear Annabeth,

It's funny how fast time goes by when you stop caring.

It's been 2 years. 2 years since the light left your eyes. 2 years since you whispered your last words. 2 years since the last time I held your hand. 2 years since my life fell apart.

Nights are cold now. Even when the sun comes up, the sky seems so dark. And I guess that's my fault. How could I let that happen to you? Why couldn't it have been me?

Sometimes I wake up with my throat raw. I don't remember screaming though. The rest of the seven have stopped checking on me when they hear me in the night. Maybe they're used to it. I know I'm not. The dreams are just reminders of you. At this point, I'm not sure if it's best to hold on to every detail, or to let you go.

But I could never forget you.

I memorized every angle of your face. I knew the ways the light hit you in every way. Every conversation we've ever had, every word you've ever spoken is imprinted in my brain. Your lips were a second language to me. Even when I had no idea what you were talking about, I cherished every syllable. I knew everything about you and nothing at the same time. And it had never felt so good to be so confused.

I hope in the end you knew how much you meant to me.

Love,

Percy


End file.
